Sarah's Birthday AND Message to Readers
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Sarah's Birthday Party. Who is Missing? Who is getting married? Who is expecting? MESSAGE TO ALL OF MY READERS INSIDE SO PLEASE READ IT


**OFFICIALLY MY 300TH FANFICTION ! WRITTEN TO CELEBRATE MY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY ON THIS WEBSITE! YES YOU HEARD ME I HAVE ONLY BEEN HERE ONE YEAR SO PHWAHAHAHAHA TO YOU ;]**

_THANK YOU TO MY READERS FOR THE REVIEWS / MAILS / ALERTS AND FAVORITES !_

_I am shocked at the amount of reviews I have had, I'm so happy that I have so many inspirational readers! _

**Personal Thanks to the following;;**

**ZivaDiNozzoDavid – Yes! I love you! You know it! Lmao! Thank you for inspiring me and for your encouragement and support!**

**MollyGibbs101 – Thank you for being such an amazing sister to me, you are amazing and I promise one day I will write more fictions where you get to marry Gibbs! Thank you so much for all the support and the encouragement that you have given me over the short time I have known you**

**Taliesen the Eternal Bard – For being there for me and helping me through what had to have been the most testing times in my life**

**NCISTivaFan30 – Mail me! Have no spoken to you in way too long! One of my original reviewers! Miss you!**

**Gracie/Ima – I know that you probably won't read this, but I want to thank you for inspiring me, believing in me, encouraging me and showing me love. I love you Ima.**

**Jimmy/Aba – Again you probably will not see this message BUT I want to thank you for being there for me and being an amazing father to me.**

**Nick/My B'Shiert – I love you no matter what, thank you for inspiring many of my fanfictions, especially the Tony/Sarah ones, and Frank/Sarah ones as well as the entire Role play gets screwed series!**

**Eathan Reuben [RIP] – I will love you forever, you will remain in my heart forever. You are an inspirational little fighter**

**Princess – You are so inspirational, you too are a fighter and you are such an amazing child.**

**Sam – Thank you for encouraging me to show people my work, I would not have had the courage to show it to people if it had not been for you.**

**Meghan Susskind – Thank you for helping with my femslash fiction, Our 'Emotions' on msn are funny ^-^ Ohhhhh Yeahhhh ;]**

**Everyone else...I Love You ! I just got too lazy to write out all of my 44 fans who put me on alert ! And the 50 who put me in their favorites!**

**AS THIS WILL BE NUMBER 300 WILL NOW FINISH OFF ANY STORIES THAT NEED COMPLETION ! SORRY TO THOSE WHO HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR UPDATES! LOVEYOU ! ;]**

_Seeing as I have done quite a long message to my LOVERS, I thought that I shouldn't neglect my haters! Well let's see...I have one message for you... Suck my **** ! Phwah! I don't give a crap what you think! To be honest, I write what I want to read! I write things that flow into my mind, not my fault if you have no imagination and don't understand the concept of FANFICTION ! I have spent my entire life being hated by different people. People I trusted and loved. And I have OFFICIALLY given up caring! GET OVER IT!_

**Rumours...LETS GET THE CLEARED !**

_These are things I have heard that are spreading about me and I want them sorted!_

People are saying I am a published poet...**TRUE**

Apparently I have D.I.D....**TRUE**

I'm American....**Errrm I wish that was true but no I am not!**

I have amnesia....**Partially True...It is a sympton of D.I.D**

I'm deleting my fan fiction site...**OUTRAGEOUS...Its never going to happen!**

I copy everyone else....**No..I think you'll find that ideas are bound to crop up in other stories because when you read a story parts stick in your mind and they come out in your own stories..whether it is a name, word or place...everyone does it! **

I am Sarah David....**Ermm impossible! It would mean me being pregnant a billion times, adopted god knows how many times, and meaning I would have had to die many times! Also my mother is NOT Ziva (unfortunately) I am NOT mossad and I do not have Ari as my uncle! Jeez you nut heads!**

I base all my writing on personal experience..**No..only some is based upon MY life experiences**

Sarah David was sat on her husband's lap; Tony DiNozzo, they had their hands linked over around her middle, as he pulled her closer to him, and both smiled happily. It was Sarah's birthday, and the team, well actually Abby had arranged to have a party in the bullpen.

Bright Neon coloured balloons littered the bullpen, some floated and some were tied up and then others were simply thrown on the floor. Banners were decorating every desk and every wall. Confetti littered the usually plain carpet of the Bullpen, along with streamers and the remains of party poppers. Wrapping Paper overflowed from the waste paper baskets, in various colors while presents sat upon desks.

Drinks were in everyone's hands, cocktail glasses and shot glasses, as laughter flooded the bullpen, not a single negative emotion seeped into the bubble of happiness that was the bullpen.

Tony grinned happily and kissed his wife's lips softly, as their five year old daughter; Tali ran around the bullpen chased by a gothic styled Forensic scientist, while the couples one year old son sat in his grandmother; Ziva's arms clapping and giggling at the scene before him, rather amused by it all.

Sarah leant back into his arms, their hands interlinked, and their wedding rings shining proudly. Her lipstick stained red lips were curved into a stunning smile, whilst his was curved into a happy grin, both of their eyes sparkled with happiness and joy, as her bright blue eyes that were from her father met his deep brown ones. Love shone from every pore on their body, overflowing at the seems, her hair flowed in dark curls down the side of her head with a single rose propped in her hair, from the bouquet that Tony had brought her for her birthday, he had decided it would suit her, and truth be told it had. He loved it in her hair, it added to what he called an 'exotic appearance', which always tended to make her break into a radiant smile.

Ziva leant back into her husband's arms, and Jethro held her close, as they both held two year old Nicholas to them, who was bouncing in his grandmother's lap excitedly, and clapping, his dark hair and dark eyes mirrored that of his father's, as Tali's blue eyes and Israeli complexion mirrored her mother's.

McGee grinned watching his fiancée chase the five year old child around the desks, laughing as Tali dove between peoples legs and under chairs and tables.

Ducky smiled watching on as his large family all spoke happily, and excitedly, wondering what it would be like with Kate, Talia and Jen there too. He saw Sarah touching her locket and knew that she wished they were here. He gave her a knowing smile of comfort and reassurance to tell her that Kate, Talia and Jen would want them all to be happy.

Sarah smiled and nodded at him, those who were not there would be missed but would never be forgotten, however much happiness they had.


End file.
